Undercover ops done bigger
by Kue Sone
Summary: So this is just different. Andy isn't Andy. I suck at summeries so just read it. The 4th chapter is gory.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is something different, so I hope you like it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue**_

_Sitting there in Boyko's office Angella Hist couldn't help her mind from wondering back to Julliard. She loved acting, her and Kamille had taken a coarse in acting to help their undercover work.

That's what she was doing right now, acting. Acting like she was crying, acting like she was sorry, acting like she was Andy McNally.

Boyko shot her a look that said, _watch your mouth and don't screw up._ She nodded and continued listening to Sam Swarek's pointless rant. It was all she could do to keep her eyes from wondering the room, looking for escapes.

When he was finally finished, he walked out followed by Jerry, Oliver gave a quick squeeze to her shoulders then left. She raised an eyebrow at Boyko and smirked. "Go ahead, say it, your surprised I was able to do it."

"I am, but what intrigues me even more is that you were able to hold your temper towards him. No sarcastic comments from the peanut gallery?"

"I kept imagining those sad commercials were they have dogs and cats in cages, asking for money."

"Are you implying this is charity?" Boyko tapped his fingers on the table to signify he was waiting for a response.

"No, that would be Kamille. I think that Mr. Swarek's little soap box moment was unnecessary. How could I know that he was undercover in the first place?"

"You did know." He said in a 'no duh!' voice.

"Are you saying my acting is so bad that he would think I know?"

"I take it you never had your cover blown before, Ms. Hist." Dropping the subject all together, I see.

"Plenty of times." I stated, it was true.

"What did you do, get mad?" He asked.

"Nope, up until Shaw physically took the cuffs off, I could have saved that."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"I don't know, what does it usually take to surprise you?" He rolled his eyes at me. "Hey gotta get that sarcasm out somehow."

"You can leave now." He motioned to the door and went back to a file on his desk.

I left and went down the hall to find him and get some information.

When I fond him he was punching his locker.

This would be fun.

The next morning, when Boyko called assignments, she nearly passed out. No, she couldn't be paired with him. Ugh, this sucked.

"I am not your boyfriend, I will not be holding your hand." His statement didn't bother her, not really.

She simply said, "good, because I don't date cops," and left it at that. But _no_.

"Sweetheart, you're not my type." He the kind that had to have his two cents, of course.

When he sent her in with a fake warrant she couldn't help but smile on the inside, she would have done the same thing. That is the kind of agent she was.

Now, in the restaurant with that sleaze, Anton Hill. All she wanted to do was shoot him in the head, she had seen what he did. Nail his body guards in their hearts, they were at a blame as well. _Keep your head, this is business not pleasure. You're here to save this guys butt because he walked into a trap. _

"The perimeter is secure, sir."

"Officer McNally." His statement was half question half sigh of relief.

"I have the files." _Yeah,_ I thought, _the files that were uncopyable. _She had copied them onto her phone and sent them to her sister for processing in 30 seconds, flat. She tossed them to him. They made the exchange and left. Emily for the files.

They did things differently here, at the CIA they would have had guys in the ceiling and snipers.

_**The next chapter had to stand on its own, I know it is sort of a rewrite at this point but I promise it will get better as I get post finally, I just had to get this stuff out there first.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here we go, hope you liked the first one. **_

_**Chapter 2**_

In the paring lot, God, the parking lot. She had really wanted to kiss him, wanted to do more than just kiss him, but no, she had a job to do and her sister wanted her to date stuck up Detective Callaghan. Choose the right guy, whatever. Sam was just so damn _sexy_, Luke was nothing compared. She remembered the last time she chose the right guy, her sister hadn't approved at first. So right but he looked do wrong to the world.

_Flashback_

Mark. Kneeling on one knee in the middle of the airport. She was seeing him off, once he stepped onto that plane he would be someone else. Going undercover for the CIA, were they both worked.

"Will you marry me?" Those words took her so far from where they were it scared her at the time.

She got down with him, her knees feeling cold through the denim that protected her from the tile. "Mark, we are in the middle of the airport, people are starring." She pulled in closer. "Spy school rule number 1, don't draw attention to yourself, or girlfriend."

"Fiancé," he corrected her.

"I never said yes."

"But you will."

"Oh, now I know what it is. You want to get married so that when I die you get everything and your just wagering that I go first and you get all my guns."

Mark was silent, waiting. His dark hair glowed under the lights a little.

"What if I give them to Kamille?"

"You want to give your _precious babies _to Kamille?" He had a point, my sister treated guns like disposable cameras.

I pulled us up so that we were both standing, I had my arms around his neck, his face just inches from mine. "When you put it like that." Then I pulled into a deep kiss.

"Told you that you'd say yes."

"It's only one month, right. By the time you're back I will have the wedding planed." He sighed, sadness filled his eyes as he set the velvet box in my hand.

"After this I will never go undercover again, I swear."

"We will talk about it when you get back."

"I love you, Angella Hist, always remember that." He kissed one last time and boarded the plane.

I opened the box, the ring was amazingly beautiful. I took it out and slid it onto my dog tags, then I went to Langley to observe Marks case.

That was the last time I ever saw him.

_**Review! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here it is.**_

_**Chapter 3**_

That was it, her one weakness. Unrightful death. Killing someone was no biggy, done it too many times to count in her life. It was the job. But with that man she had a choice, she could have physically taken the gun from him. Maybe he would have suffered some minor bruising but he would be alive.

Sam and her had had some moments. That smile with the suitcase at Emily's. Him telling her he didn't want anything to happen to her. He always offered her a ride. He _could_ make her feel loved.

The only reason she was still with Luke was her sister. Kamille liked Luke. Luke would never know of Kamille, but she stilled liked from afar. Kamille would never know that 'Andy' was second to Luke's work. As far as I was concerned Andy was dating him, not Angella. Angella dated people who were dedicated to their work but left it at work. Angella dated people who were outgoing, took her on personal dates, not movie and dinner.

So she went to Sam that night when she needed someone, not Luke. But then Luke called, she ignored it and then looked through her messages. One from Paula Henley made something click but she couldn't open it here. She had to leave.

**I know where you are. I hope you will make the reunion this year.**

**-Karen**

Karen was Mark's mom. Loved her before the incident, she was just cruel after. Karen, who was head of FBI, believed that because Angella had been at Langley it was her fault.

And the reunion, of course she wouldn't miss the reunion. Not worth leaving Sam's house, but she had and now she had to deal with the consequences. Super, because don't we all just love consequences.

The fishing cabin virtually made her want to puke. Twice she almost called Sam. Twice she almost lost control. She was so ready to break up with Luke, but her sister told her to finish what she had started. She was ready to finish it.

Kissing Sam was like getting a little bit of hope. That undercover op was the last one. Angel would be taken in, then they would bring in Anton Hill. Turn the two on each other and hope to nail some other murderers and thieves. Old CIA trick.

After he pulled back and they were through whispering she almost kissed him again to say she wanted him. But she didn't. Now she was staring at a yellow blanket wondering if he was under it.

"McNally," he called, never had she been so happy to hear a fake name in her life.

Then who was under the tarp? Non other than Angel, the one person she needed to finish this case.

_**So, a little rushed but I wanted to get out of what the show restricted me to. Next id a little fun.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey, so I can't express in words how sorry I am for not having this up sooner. Been playing around with ideas and this is what I came up with. The dates are based on something the Rookie Blue site said. Andy is 26, so the dates are based on that.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue, but Christmas is commin', up right?**_

_God, how is this happening? _That same question kept flipping through my mind. I mean Fouler and I had a history but I never thought he would do this.

"Okay, I want to see a gun from everyone in this room or she dies!" His voice scared me but I didn't show it.

"You think I am naive enough to be afraid death? Go ahead, kill me. What do I care, I've lived, done everything I was meant to. What have you done?" I spat each word with intention. "Killed some people in vain. Murdered innocent families even though you didn't have to. That's your life?" I chuckled sweetly, trying to distract him.

He smiled, _this is it._ But no, he turned back to the group of officers that were to stunned to speak. "All of your guns, now!"

Immediately every officer pulled out their gun and he motioned for them to, one by one, drop them into a pile on the floor. Sam's was last, he was standing by the computer.

"What do you want, Fouler?" I hissed.

"You, to tell all of them the lie you've been living." _This made no sense. He had nothing to gain by that._

"What's in this for you? My sister has already made the call that I would never go UC again. I know too many people, eventually someone would recognize. This was a favor to a friend."

"What friend?" He demanded.

"Me," Frank Best stood up. Frank and Gail went way back. Him getting the promotion was the blood-stained icing on this Devil's cake of lies, in the best possible way, which, trust me, wasn't saying a lot.

"You? What is so important about you?" He nudged the gun to my skull, indicating that he was waiting for an answer.

"He and Gail met on an op ten years ago, he snuck her some info in return for an IOU signed from the CIA personally."

"Listen, let's not play dumb here. I know and you know what you really want. And, if you're nice, I might give it to you."

"You do _not_ know what I want or need, for that matter."

"Um, yeah, I do. You came here for witnesses, to make sure you don't kill me. What you want is pictures, I have them on a drive, it's on me."

He remained silent so I continued. "China, 1992, then again in 1998. Gail, Kamille, and I were abducted. I was eight, so was Kamille, obviously. Gail was twelve. I think the same group took your daughter and ex-wife, tell me I'm wrong." I dared him.

"I need to know what's happening to them." his voice is barley a whisper. I have done some pretty awful stuff in this lifetime and I was not about to regret this decision.

"You don't want to know." I promised him.

"I need to know."

I slipped out of his grasp and took my hair down, causing a metal flash drive to fall from my head. It his the table with a _clank._

"Put it in," his gun was trained on me again.

I went to the computer and slipped it in. Sam's hand gabbed my upper arm with force.

Our eyes met for a moment and I mouthed the word, "sorry," before I turned to the monitor and started typing to open the files.

"Project them." Fouler ordered.

I hesitated, Sam and about everyone else in the room would freak if they saw those photos of me and my sisters. They weren't of us stripping or anything but they were gruesome and gory.

"Now!" His order broke me from my trance.

I hit the button to put it on slideshow and sped up the time since there were about 6,000 pictures. One played every two seconds which was plenty of time to capture their gore.

I reluctantly hit play and stood back, the first was of my bare stomach with knife marks were someone had played 'doodle buddy', using my flat abdomen as a canvas. Most of the blood had been wiped away at this point but that didn't help with the gruesome essence of the photo.

Sam's eyes were black with anger as he associated the picture with me. I looked away immediately and focused on the slide show. The picture that was up now was one of Gail's face, it was purple and blue from all the bruising.

"Gail," Frank breathed.

"This is the second time, when we were fourteen and Gail was eighteen." I informed no one in particular.

"Why?" Asked Fouler.

"Mommy and Daddy," I breathed. My parents were CIA agents, it ran in the family. We were taken as a 'punishment' to them for ruining a drug operation. We are still trying to figure out how these people got us the second time.

On about the twentieth picture Sam said, through clenched teeth, "I can't take it anymore, turn it off."

"Can't take a little gore, Swarek." Taunted Luke, who I had broken up with last night. He looked like he was enjoying my pain.

"How can you look at these and feel nothing? I don't care if you hate her for dumping you, where is your empathy?" Sam was practically snarling at Luke.

"Hey, shut up!" Yelled Fouler.

The next picture made me freeze. It was Mark, he was in the background hugging me close to his body as I sobbed. The thing the shot was aimed for was a large open wound on Gail's head but you mostly saw Mark and I.

"Mark," I whispered.

"He got you through this?" Asked Fouler, his voice held more empathy than Luke's had.

"Yeah, it was Mark who wouldn't take 'no' for an answer when I didn't want to get out of bed in the morning. He reminded me that my life was worth something."

Sam had turned and his head now rested on the wall.

"Are we done, have you seen enough?" I pleaded.

"Yes, I just have a question." I sighed and pulled out the flash drive causing the picture to go away.

"What is it?" I asked, impatiently.

"How much did it hurt?" The question caught me off guard.

"Oh, God," breathed Sam. I hated seeing him like this, he was suffering.

"If I tell you this, will you leave without hurting anybody?" He nodded so I continued. "At first it's the worst pain you've ever felt. But later… you get numb, I guess is the word. But that numbness is _much _worse than the pain itself. After a week of numbness you go back to pain. The cycle continues, they had us for two months. They don't feed you but they give you water with nutrients in it so that you stay alive." I pitied him a little too much for someone who had threatened my life.

Again, he nodded. I grabbed my purse and took out my billfold. I handed him three hundreds and five twenties, half of what I had because I am supposed to carry large amounts of money just in case. I also took the bullets that he thought were in his gun and handed them to him. "You may want these." I giggled a little as his expression changed to bewilderment.

My phone rang and he tensed again. "It's Gail. If I don't take this she will freak out and that leads to no where good for anyone."

"Hello."

"Hey, I was just checking in. How's it going?" She asked, oblivious.

"Um, I have a tip." Fouler tensed ever more.

She was silent so I continued. "A possible kidnapping by China again."

This time Gail gasped. "I will get everyone on it. Do you have a name?"

"No, anonymous, sorry."

"Okay, well, thanks to you we are busy now. Bye."

"Love you, bye."

"You didn't tell."

"Some people say we are hard-wired to lie. I don't think we are, I think we are hard-wired to be efficient, get from point A to point B faster. Lying gets us there but in this case, telling the truth wasn't going to get me there. Or, more importantly, get your ex-wife and kid back." I smiled.

He held up the money and put the bullets in the gun, "thanks."

Then he left, down the hall and out the door.

_**WOW! Long chapter! I hope this made up for not having one up in a while. I will try to get the next one up soon.**_

_**Please review, I love hearing your thoughts.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**So, here it is. As promised.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue. (pout)**_

"Why'd you do that?" Frank asked after a moment.

"I've learned to pick my battles." My eyes met Sam's again, this time it was not unnoticed by Frank.

"Swarek, get changed and take Ms. Hist home, stay there with her and make sure she remains unharmed." Before Fouler had so rudely interrupted Frank had explained to the group that their 'Andy' was really an undercover agent.

Not needing a second invitation to get her alone, Sam disappeared to go change.

"Frank, this is unnecessary, I can take care of myself."

"Like you told me last night?" That shut me up.

Sam returned in his street clothes; jeans and a black tee.

"Ready?" He asked me.

"Yeah," I sighed as he led me to his truck. I gave him directions to my sister's house.

The drive was short and quiet, I mostly stared out the window.

Once inside he kicked off his shoes and turned to look at me, "start talking." He ordered.

"Nothing to tell."

"Oh, there's something to tell. How about we start with why you have pictures of you bloodied and beaten."

"Like I said, nothing to tell." I walked towards the kitchen to get some food.

I was stopped by the hand that grabbed mine and whirled me around. "Let me in." He breathed.

"Nope."

"Angella," he tried my name, seeing how he liked it. "I can be nice or we can try something different." His threat was intimidating, just not very much.

"I work with some if the most intimidating men in the world, you don't and can't scare me." I stated.

He rushed me into the wall three feet away, careful not to hit my head. His hands blocked my path on either side, He moved a little closer so that his mouth was by my ear. "How, about now?"

"No." My voice was shaky from having the wind knocked out of me, it also lost its sarcasm.

His hand moved up my arms and into my hair, unclipping the bun it was twisted into. My hair spilled over my shoulders. _He must be looking for the drive_, I thought, it had been in my hair before.

It tool all the concentration I had to keep my heart rate normal and my breathing steady, his chest was so close to mine that he would notice.

"I can continue," he started.

"You are playing with fire." I hissed, but he didn't care. Flipping me over so that my nose was to the wall he searched my back jean pockets, allowing his hands to enjoy themselves a little before turning me back around.

I threw steady breathing out the window as he searched my front pockets with his index fingers once again letting them have some fun before pulling away.

I cocked my head to the side, taunting him to keep looking. "Tell. Me." He demanded.

"No, why does it matter to you?" I spat.

He growled before yanking off my leather jacket and emptying the pockets.

_Why am I letting him do this? Push me around, I never let men do that to me._

When Sam found nothing in the jacket he tossed it to the couch angrily. I had wandered a little from the wall and my feet were adjusting to the cold tile. I was about four feet from the white and black striped wall.

"Are you done? I won't tell you, you don't need or want to know. The only thing that drive has is case files."

"Now, Angella!"

"No, let it go."

Did he let it go? No. Grabbing me by the pelvis he pushed me up against the leather couch. My ass was just above the top so I used the back to support myself as he continued his search.

I gasped for breath which made him smile. My shirt was a fairly tight one so there was no room for the drive under nut he still skimmed my abdomen lightly. Then he started working his way up. Slowly but surely his hand came up.

"Tell me to stop," he breathed. Weird, how he wanted me to tell him to stop the one thing I wanted.

"Do you want to stop?" I asked.

"No, but I won't give you what you want until I get something in return."

"Who said I want this?" I challenged.

"It is all over your face." He retorted.

"I need to check my e-mail, can I use your computer?" He asked, dropping the subject.

"Yeah," I pointed to the far end of the room. "The password is mirolinks91101, no caps, one word."

"There a story behind that?" he asked while walking to the Mac.

"Yep."

"You going to share?"

I sighed, he deserved to know. "Mirolinks was the case. September 11, 2001 was the date." He turned and looked at her.

"Remember we were talking about 'Mark' today? He was my fiancé as of that morning. Then he got on one of those planes and I never saw him again." Sam remained silent. "He was working some big case. They kept saying it would work itself out and didn't have him take the plane back but they were just covering their asses."

"I am sorry to hear that." He turned back to the computer, not knowing what else to say. She left the room looking for the food she didn't get earlier.

Instead of clicking the internet icon he clicked on a file dated around the time Angella would have been fourteen.

Pictures filed the screen. He went over to 'documents' and found the reports.

"You want a beer?" She called.

"Yeah," he called back, skimming the document.

What he saw caused him to stand up, jerking the chair back. "Everything alright?" She asked.

He appeared in the doorway, anger filled his eyes. "Sam?" She questioned him but soon realized he found the file on the computer.

Backing up now, she eventually hit a wall. Cursing herself she decided she would meet him in the middle.

As she handed him the beer he sat it down on the counter next to them. Tears filled her eyes, he wiped them away with his thumb. Then she let out all she had been holding in all day. They fell asleep on the couch as she sobbed.

_**Another long one. It is easier to write without the show holding me back. So, in this one you learned about Mark and 9/11. I hope if any of you lost someone to that tragic event I didn't offend you. **_

_**Sloancharity: **__**the next chapter will be what you requested.**_

_**REIEW!**_


End file.
